creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Smudge
I'm just an average guy. Just your typical British 29-year-old. I have a wife and a child and like being lazy on Sundays. What else can I say? However, recently, odd matters have been occurring. Let's start from the beginning. It started at my wife's parents' house. It was 26th December 2012 and me, my wife and my little boy had just enjoyed a warm Christmas with my in-laws. On this Boxing day, my wife's mother decided she wanted to show our son pictures from when my wife was growing up. She had a small, dusty wooden box about the size of an A5 piece of paper. I'd already seen these pictures 11 years ago, the day I met my wife's parents, but it would be a nice act to see them once again. We looked at picture upon picture. They were mainly of my wife as a child and the house. They lived in the same house, so we were doing a comparison of then and now. That is, until we reached a certain photo. The photo was of my wife's old bedroom. It looked like any old child's bedroom, however, there was a smudge. Now, I'm not getting all fussy about some dirt on some 20-year-old photo but this was a smudge... IN the picture. It was sort of a human shadow, like the shadow of the cameraman. But, how? The picture was taken from the corner of the room. There's no way there could have been light source which struck a shadow like that. Nobody seemed to notice it, so I asked to look at the photo personally while they continued. I rubbed it, scratched it, but it was well and truly a part of the photo. I over looked it, maybe it was just due to the camera quality; I mean, wasn't exactly HD now, was it? We continued looking through the photos. I near enough forgot about the mysterious shadow, until it appeared again... this time in the garden. This was getting odd. I asked my wife what the shadow was; she said it was probably just from the tree. Tree? A tree like the one in the photo wouldn't make a shadow like that. I asked to look at the photo and yes. It was the same. A part of the photo. This was getting weird, so I decided to look into it. I decided to go to the places in the photos. First, the bedroom. It looked near enough the same. The bed sheets were different but, that's all. I'm no photographer, so I'm not going to pretend I had a conveniently placed camera at the ready... So, I used my phone. Close enough... right? I stood in the corner of the room and looked at the screen. Looked fine. As I would expect. I took a picture and went to the garden. Again, looked at the screen, fine. I sat down went to have a look at the pictures. Surprise, surprise... they where normal. Fine. I was just about ready to forget about this until something caught my eye... there was a shadow cast on the wall opposite me... that human shadow. But, how? The only light source was the sun through the window and the ceiling light... I didn't know what to think. It wasn't 'fear' as such. More, confusion. I called my father-in-law, who was asleep in the arm chair next to me. "Do you see that?" I asked. He told me that he did see it, and that the wallpaper was very nice. Obviously, he was either being himself, or he literally couldn't see it. I called my wife in and asked her the same. She couldn't see it either. She thought I was messing with her! I took a picture of the shadow, but to my surprise, the shadow didn't show in the picture. The odd feeling I had was certainly turning into some fear now. However, as much as I'd like it too, nothing else happened that night... I can't explain what happened and I don't think I will ever be able to. I occasionally see the shadow. Lurking... sort of... WATCHING... what does it want? Is it real? Is it... alive? Maybe I'll find out. I'll keep everyone updated on this when thing's occur. Until then, I guess, I wait... I WATCH. attached the picture of the "Watcher" in the bedroom which I managed to make into a digital copy, examine it as you please. Unfortunately, every attempt at getting the garden picture ended in "Window's Explorer is not responding" Category:Photography